digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tapirmon
Tapirmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a St. Beast Digimon in the form of a tapir. He was the result of data from a medical sleep research computer program. His Japanese name and second English name is Bakumon. Abilities It is said that he can manipulate dreams. Attacks * Nightmare Syndrome: * Deleting Virus: * Waking Dream: Important Events Digimon Adventure 02 * Voiced by Paul St. Peter. Tapirmon was a waiter in Digitamamon‚Äôs Chinese restaurant. He served Arukenimon and Mummymon the house's speciality, ramen soup. But when Mummymon wanted to know the recipe, Tapirmon & Digitamamon refused to divulge its contents. When the DigiDestined arrived, a fight almost broke out, with Digitamamon and Tapirmon running for it with Mummymon close behind. He and Arukenimon followed them to a nearby forest, where they came across a natural spring ‚Äì the spring where the soup came from, its taste provided by the power of the last remaining Destiny Stone. Tapirmon and Digitamamon tried to stop Mummymon from sipping from the fountain but he bandaged them up and drank from the spring, causing the Destiny Stone to come to the surface. While the Digimon fought BlackWarGreymon, Arukenimon decided to take advantage and kill the defenseless kids but Digitamamon and Tapirmon attacked her and Mummymon so the kids could protect the stone. After everything got resolved, Digitamamon invited the gang all back to the restaurant for a victory meal. Later on, a Tapirmon was amongst the many Digimon present during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Tapirmon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. Another one was followed by Suzie, who wanted to ask where Terriermon was upon her arrival in the Digital World. Digimon Frontier * Voiced by Crispin Freeman and referred to as Bakumon Corrupted by the evil of Cherubimon and losing his Power Ring in the process, Tapirmon attacked the DigiDestined in his own way, by using his Nightmare Syndrome attack on Tommy in the TV Forest. Trapped in a nightmarish trance, Tommy saw his friends as enemies and Lobomon was forced to fight Kumamon out of self-defense. Agunimon flushed out the lurking Tapirmon, who tried to manipulate his mind as well but Agunimon was able to overpower him and purify his data. With Kumamon freed from his trance, Tapirmon apologized and, as a way of giving thanks, used his powers to give all the kids sweet dreams. Some Tapirmon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits). Digimon Savers 10 Years Ago as told by Mercurimon to the captive DATS members, a Tapirmon was seen running from the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to be Akihiro Kurata's group). Digimon World 2 Tapirmon can evolve into Unimon (0-2 DP), ShimaUnimon (3-5 DP), Garurumon (6-7 DP) or Apemon (8+ DP). Tapirmon appears in SCSI Domain, Video Domain, Drive Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 1 along with Joy Joy and Esmeralda. Digimon World DS Tapirmon can evolve into Unimon depending on its stats. Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Animal Digimon